


Day 15 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (A New Chapter)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [15]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey is a little sad to see his brother start a new chapter of his life without him. Little does he know he might also be starting a new chapter for himself.





	

Mikey smiled as he sipped on the champagne that had been served. He watched his brother Donnie and his new wife April dance and laugh with each other. Today had been a great day. The wedding had gone off without a hitch and the reception had a pleasant laid back atmosphere.   
  
Mikey and his brothers had know April since they were teenagers. Donnie and her had started dating in their senior year of high school and had managed to get into the same university. At their graduation ceremony Donnie had proposed and April had accepted. They were perfect for each other and Mikey couldn't be more happy.  
  
Mikey did feel a little sad. Partly from seeing his brother start a new chapter in his life and also due to the fact that it had been about three years since his last serious relationship.  
  
Mikey finished his drink and went to get a bottle of water. He looked back at the dance floor and was jolted when he bumped into someone. He opened his mouth to apologize and then saw a very handsome man looking back at him. Mikey closed his mouth and swallowed before opening it again. "Sorry" he sputtered.  
  
The man gave an understanding smile. "It's okay." He then paused for a second. "Are you Donnie's younger brother."   
Mikey nodded "yeah.... I'm sorry I don't know who you are."  
  
"Leatherhead. I was a good friend of Donnie and April in college."   
  
Mikey nodded. "Oh yeah I remember them talking about you. Good to finally meet you."  
Leatherhead smiled. "Good to meet you too. I was about to get something to drink would you to join me?  
  
Mikey smiled back "sure, but I'll just have a water."  
  
"That's fine I was getting a soda myself."  
  
The pair got their drinks and sat down. They found that they had a few things in  common, they both liked comic books and rpg's. They had different taste in music and books, but that didn't seem to matter. They just seemed to click and ended up talking for the rest of the night.  
  
Once it was time to go Leatherhead hesitated before asking. "Can I get your number?"  
Mikey smiled widely and nodded. They traded numbers and said good bye. Mikey had no idea what would come of this, but he thought this might be the beginning to a new chapter in his own life.


End file.
